


Little Sheep

by Tunfisken



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Animal Traits, BDSM Scene, Biting, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Discipline, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Nonverbal Communication, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, consensual mildly dubious consent, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: Zed is caught red-handed in encouraging one of Tango's more dangerous stunts - and after giving the main culprit a piece of his mind (and a fitting punishment for his recklessness), Impulse sets his eyes on Zedaph."Come here, little sheep."
Relationships: Impulse/Zedaph, impulseSV & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	Little Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> This one jumps straight into the action, and so you don't really get to see the fact that ZIT are already an item, they already have a healthy sexual relationship, and they delve into kinky play often enough to have an established safeword - thus, the 'consensual mildly dubious consent' tag. It's all behind the scenes.
> 
> Now, mind the tags, and have fun! Not much of a plot to be found in this one! :D

"Come here, little sheep."

Zedaph looked up at Impulse, wondering about the tone in his voice, but he began walking over nonetheless. He stopped when Impulse shook his head, eyebrows turning down with disappointment. "Sheep don't walk on two legs, do they?"

Zedaph's eyes widened. "You can't be serious." The way he phrased it wasn't like a question, but he still caught Impulse's answer loud and clear when the furrow in the taller man's eyebrows deepened.

"I said, _do they?"_

He gulped. That demanding tone in Impulse's voice always made his body feel like it'd caught on fire - it burned away any rational thought and made his skin crawl in a way that made him weak in the knees. Even if it wasn't usually directed at him... but now it _was._ Zedaph felt a blush steadily rise on his face the longer he stood there, trembling beneath Impulse's stern gaze. Embarrassment sat deep in his stomach as he slowly sank to his knees.

"Good," Impulse praised, but his voice was still so cold. "All the way down, now. I shouldn't need to tell you how to behave like a proper sheep now, should I?"

"N-no," Zedaph stammered out, gaze lowered to the floor.

"Good. Now, _come here."_

Slowly, Zedaph began crawling over. His knees were digging painfully into the floor, and he couldn't help but hang his head as even that was enough to make him need to bite his lip in order to not make a sound. Finally, he saw Impulse's feet before him, and he slowed down until he came to a stop.

"Look at me, lil sheep."

Hesitatingly, he raised his head.

Impulse was looking at him with an intense gaze, seeming to burn right through him and into his very core - like he could see every flaw and mistake, every wrongdoing that he'd ever done— a whimper escaped him, and he dropped his head again. "Please."

"Oh, lil sheep... _animals don't talk."_

Zedaph's eyes widened, and he felt his cock give a twitch against the hem of his pants, digging into the material uncomfortably. Oh.

At Zed's silence, Impulse placed a hand on his head and started petting his hair. "Good boy. Such a pretty, little sheep. You're gonna behave for me, aren't you?"

Zed was about to nod when Impulse's fingers that had been running through his hair wrapped around the base of one of his horns. The grip tightened, and then his head was yanked upwards until his eyes met Impulse's once again. Zed whimpered, but he didn't say a word. He wanted to be good, to behave. The thought of it alone made tears spring up in his eyes, and he felt slightly dizzy from the heat on his face as his skin flushed even deeper under the intense gaze searching his face.

"Good, good. That's what I thought. My sweet lil’ sheep..."

Zedaph clenched his eyes shut as a shudder ran through his body, and he felt the tears escape and start running down his cheeks. It was so embarrassing - but god, it was _hot._

"I'll still have to punish you for what you did - that was really stupid of you," Impulse said, voice deceptively soft around the condescending words. "But I guess I shouldn't have expected too much of you. You're just a sheep, after all. Still, some punishment is in order. Someone's gotta _tame_ you to make sure something like that never happens again."

Zedaph swallowed, eyes still closed at Impulse's words washed over him, through him. His skin was tingling, and wave after wave of want was making its way through his body, pooling in his lower stomach.

"Turn around."

The hand that had been holding his horn in an iron grip grew slack, and Zedaph scrambled to follow the command. When his back was turned towards Impulse, he could hear the taller man shift around behind him, followed by the feeling of two hands settling on his hips. The heat of them burned him even through the fabric of his pants.

Impulse was thumbing the hem of his trousers, sounding absentminded as he said, "You certainly won't need these anymore..." And then his thumbs hooked into the fabric before pulling them down, leaving the pants and boxers scrunched around Zedaph's knees.

He whimpered at feeling so exposed. It didn't help when Impulse's hands returned to his backside, kneading the soft flesh before spreading him for a few moments.

"So soft..."

Zedaph hung his head again, panting softly. The hands left him, and he could hear the sound of a bottle cap snapping open. Impulse said, "I'm gonna plug you up, now. Gotta give you a cute, little tail to match your adorable horns. Such a pretty, little sheep for me." The sound of a thick liquid getting squeezed out from its container seemed so loud in the otherwise quiet room. Zedaph was shaking like a leaf by the time it was quiet once more, his body already anticipating what was coming next.

He'd been expecting slick, warm fingers to start making their way across his skin, to begin stretching him out. It made him flinch when cold, hard metal was the thing that touched him instead - and he cried out when Impulse immediately began pushing it inside.

Zedaph scrambled against the floor. The sudden stretch was overwhelming - the sting of it made his lower back ache, and the smooth, slick material of the plug was a sensation he hadn't been prepared for so soon. _"W-wait—"_

A _tsk_ sounded out from the man behind him, but Impulse paused in his movements nonetheless. He didn't pull the plug out, and Zedaph winced when he was forced to accommodate the width of it by Impulse's free hand landing on his hip, holding him in place. With a cold voice, Impulse said, "I didn't just hear my little sheep _speak,_ now, did I?"

Zedaph's mouth snapped shut, and he shook his head 'no' as his head drooped even lower. He could see Impulse's knees between his own slightly spread legs. He panted, and whined when the plug slid a bit deeper inside him, the width of it increasing.

"Good," Impulse said with a tone of finality. "Now come on, lil’ sheep. You can take it."

He gasped wetly and frantically nodded his head. His cock was aching from it all - the touches, the words, and the sting of the stretch inside him. Impulse pushed the plug deeper, and Zedaph took another gasping breath, trying to breathe as he blinked back more tears.

The slide in was slow and agonising, and so, so arousing. The size of it felt so big inside him, the weight of the plug heavy and wonderful and impossible to ignore, and Zedaph was deliriously beginning to wonder if the slide inwards was ever going to stop. His head was swimming and his hands were shaking bad enough that he let himself drop to his elbows.

Finally, the entire body of the plug was inside of him. Zedaph felt the width of it decrease as he reached the neck of the toy, and his hole clenched down on it, _gripping_ the slim neck, causing him to hold the toy in place.

He was moaning softly in relief from having been able to take it all, when he was cut off by a scream when Impulse's palm ground into the plug, shoving it even _deeper_ until he could feel the base of the plug pressing flush against his sensitive skin - and he felt the touch of soft fur tickling his cheeks, and his lower back.

_"There_ we go, little sheep," Impulse praised behind him. Zedaph was panting into the crook of his elbow, but he perked up at Impulse's voice. "I knew you'd be able to take it, always so good for me. And don't you look just adorable with a cute tail to match your horns?"

The hand on his hip shifted to stroke down his thigh as Impulse leaned over him. His broad chest was a welcome weight pressing down on Zedaph's back, even if it made it harder for him to not collapse to the floor. Impulse pressed a soft kiss to his neck, and Zedaph moaned weakly at the touch. The lips parted, and Zedaph could feel the faintest hint of teeth skimming across his skin.

"So sweet for me... I just wanna eat you up."

Zedaph closed his eyes, trying to stave off the overwhelming pleasure that rolled through him at the words - all the different sensations... it was so intense. He parted his lips, about to beg Impulse for permission to come undone— and then he remembered.

_Sheep don’t talk._

Then Impulse closed his teeth around a spot on his neck, not hard enough to be painful, yet not soft enough to go unnoticed. A warm tongue dragged over his skin, and the sensation made a wave of warmth flood through him. Zedaph squeezed his thighs together, tensing the muscles there to have something to focus on. Something to distract him.

He wanted to be good for Impulse.

Ever so slowly, the pressure increased as Impulse began digging his teeth into the meat of Zedaph's neck. He squirmed as the discomfort increased, trying to keep still and quiet, to earn more of the praises and touches, to be _good,_ to maybe earn the right to come.

Then, it got almost unbearable - Impulse's jaws were locked tight around him, pressure still increasing. The spot the taller man was biting was throbbing in time with Zedaph's cock. His blood was pounding in his ears, and his breathing sped up as he drew more and more shallow breaths. Small noises were escaping him on every exhale, and Zedaph was powerless to stop them, breathless, _"Ah... haah_ ,"s setting an unsteady rhythm to the rush of sensations crashing through him.

Impulse bit down just a little bit harder - and Zedaph went boneless. It felt like his body gave out on him, his knees buckled and his forearms barely able to cushion his forehead from hitting the floor as his limbs lost all strength. Impulse's hand under his thigh kept him from collapsing, and with a strong, sure grip, he lowered Zedaph down, still latched onto his neck by the mouth.

Zedaph couldn't gather his thoughts enough to help, to beg, to protest - it felt like a white-hot throbbing coil of molten heat had been strung from the spot on his neck, winding through his body and anchored directly in his cock. It took all his strength and focus not to come. He was barely hanging on.

His neck throbbed. His cock throbbed with it. His breathing consisted of shallow gasps, no noise escaping alongside it, now.

Impulse was grinding into the swell of his ass, between his cheeks. The taller man's movements made the plug shift, and the ache of that, too, melded into the searing heat thrumming through his core.

Slowly, the teeth pulled away as Impulse unclenched his jaw, tongue lapping over the indents he'd left on the skin there. The heat of it felt just as scalding as his insides against the cold Zedaph could feel radiating from the abused flesh. He was staring, eyes unseeing and mouth gaping as he desperately held onto whatever strength he had left - he _had_ to be good, he needed it, he _craved_ it—

"So perfect..." Impulse whispered against the bruise that was beginning to bloom on his neck. The hand that had been beneath Zedaph's thigh slipped out from underneath him, before moving up to his hair. The deft fingers carded through the slightly sweaty locks, the movement as much possessive as it was soothing. Zedaph felt tears of frustration well up in his eyes. "So good for me… I want you to be able to come from this alone. Can you do that for me? Are you gonna keep being so good, so sweet?"

Impulse was rutting against his ass, now. The taller man moved until he could press his nose into the soft curls on Zedaph's head, the fingers in his hair curling around the base of one of his horns. It felt anchoring. It felt maddening.

Zedaph breathed, more tears escaping him and running hotly down his cheeks. Then he nodded. Just once, sharply jerking his head. Impulse took a deep breath, and the moving air caused his hair to dance over the nape of his neck, tickling him. A sob wracked his frame, powerful enough to shift Impulse's weight on him.

"Oh, little sheep..."

The hand that was not gripping Zedaph's horn moved to his neck, calloused fingers teasing at the indented, sore skin where Impulse had marked him. Somehow, Zedaph's body found the remaining strength to let a shrill, desperate keen escape him, increasing in pitch and volume the more Impulse toyed with the bite mark.

He was trembling so badly, and the heat inside him was going to burn him up completely, turn him into flakes of ash that would blow away, scatter across the room the next time Impulse exhaled - but he _couldn’t_ come yet, he hadn't gotten permission— he was... he—

"My perfect little sheep, you've done so _well._ You are so good, aren't you? So good for me, so perfect. You won't scare me like that again, will you? No, of course you won't - you're so sweet for me, taking everything I'm giving, letting me _devour_ you. Oh, my lil' sheep—"

As he said the last phrase, Impulse's thumb dug into the bite mark, fingernail dragging across one of the indents from his teeth as he growled hotly into the skin behind Zedaph's ear,

_"Come."_

It convulsed through him, and his throat felt hot and raw. The all-consuming heat that had been pulling more and more taut within him snapped as he finally allowed himself to let go. His own gurgling breath seemed loud in his ears, though not as loud as the hoarse screams that got pulled out of him, and by the time he had no more sound left in him, his cock was spent and soft, still twitching, and it felt like he'd been hollowed out.

It felt like he was floating. Surely he must be, because the emptiness he could feel in his chest like a blank canvas, expectant - it made him feel so light, so fragile. Had it not been for Impulse's warm weight pressing down on him, he would have gotten ripped away by the slightest gust of wind.

"Oh, Zedaph..."

He couldn't find the strength to lift his head up from where it was resting on his forearm. Hearing his name again made him want to do _something_ to let Impulse know he'd heard him though, so he parted his lips (when had they gotten so _dry?)_ and tried to answer.

"I," he croaked out, but the rest of what he'd been trying to say got cut off from a short series of coughs, his throat feeling raw and sensitive from how loud he'd screamed before. Warm hands were stroking his back, soothing him as he winced from the sting - both from his throat, and from the way the coughing made him clench down on the plug.

Even through his sweater, he could feel the warmth of Impulse's hands on him. The faint tremor in his fingers on his back also didn't go unnoticed.

Zedaph weakly reached over, not really feeling like his arm was attached to his brain as he flailed around clumsily until the warmth of Impulse's firm thigh was beneath it - and he patted it softly, hoping Impulse would get the message.

"Do you want me to help you up?" Impulse said, and his voice was much softer than before. All traces of the strict, condescending tone were gone, no evidence that it'd ever been there in the first place.

Zedaph nodded again, and when Impulse helped pull him up and into his own lap, he immediately slumped against the taller man's chest, nosing into the soft skin beneath his jaw. The prickle of stubble dragging over his skin felt nice - familiar, and tickling in a way that helped bring him back to his body. Impulse's arms were warm and safe around him, holding him close.

The tremor was still there, though, when Zedaph looked for it.

He tapped Impulse's chest, just as softly and clumsily as before, and tilted his head back to meet the taller man's eyes. It pulled at his sore neck, a sharp throb reminding him of its presence - but other than a small wince, he didn't pay it any mind. When Impulse leaned slightly backwards to meet his gaze, Zedaph could see a softness there, a vulnerability that wasn't usually present in bedroom situations.

Zedaph didn't want to risk to start coughing in Impulse's face, so he decided to communicate in a different way.

One of his hands raised until it pointed at Impulse's chest.

Impulse blinked. "Me?"

Zedaph nodded, and then he pulled the hand back. He curled his fingers into a relaxed fist, leaving only the thumb untucked, pointing upwards as he gave Impulse a thumb's up.

"If I... am ok? Are you asking if I'm okay, Zed?"

He nodded, and rested his hand back on Impulse's chest. Zedaph could feel Impulse's heartbeat against his palm. It was soothing.

Impulse searched his eyes, before asking with uncertainty, "Shouldn't I be the one asking _you_ that? I mean, we don't usually—"

Zedaph leaned up to press his lips against Impulse's. It was barely a kiss, more like gentle pressure and sharing of breath. Zedaph's breath had calmed down considerably, but he'd noticed that Impulse's heartbeat was elevated still. He kept their mouths pressed softly together until he could feel Impulse's breathing slow down to match his own.

When he finally pulled back, it was with a small smile. He lifted his hand again, and pointed to himself.

"You?" Impulse translated. He still looked a bit shaken, but at least he was smiling, now.

Zedaph nodded, and gave impulse a thumb's up once more.

"You're okay?"

Then, Zedaph leaned away from the taller man - and Impulse scrambled to get both hands on his waist, to stabilise him and stop him from toppling over in his lap. He formed his newly freed hands into the rough shape of a heart, which he lifted up and presented to Impulse, a wide smile on his face as he did so.

"Oh. You..." Impulse gulped, and he looked so _vulnerable_ as he searched Zedaph's eyes. "You... loved it?"

He nodded once more, and waved one hand around. _And?_

"...and?" Impulse asked, sounding uncertain. Zedaph pointed at Impulse again. Impulse blinked. "And... you love _me?"_

Zedaph beamed at him, and some of the tension seemed to leave Impulse's shoulders. He slumped slightly forwards, drawing Zedaph back to his chest. Zedaph was very content with this development. Impulse was pressing his face to his hair again, mindful of his horns. Every exhale tickled across his scalp, and Zedaph sighed with content. This was nice.

Then, Impulse was mumbling a question into his curls. "Are you... sure it wasn't too much?"

Zedaph nodded again, and he heard Impulse sputter a bit above him as the movement undoubtedly made some of his hair tickle the other man's mouth or nose. He snorted softly against Impulse's neck, before pressing his lips to the skin there.

After some time spent cuddling, Impulse said, "We should clean up. Get you some water, and maybe take a look at your neck. Do you want help taking the plug out before we move?"

"Leave it," Zedaph croaked out, ignoring the rasp in his throat. It didn't feel as bad as before, just sore—

"I really, really love it."

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: Wallflower - Kimberly August


End file.
